1. Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments herein relate to a device for rolling sheet stock into cylindrical form that may be inserted into a shipping container.
2. Description of Related Art
When shipping posters and other items printed on sheet stock (e.g., architectural prints, X-rays, photographs, FATHEADS® wall murals, etc.), it can be advantageous to roll the items so that they may be placed in shipping containers such as, for example, the shipping containers disclosed in Erdie, U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,730 B2. The sheet stock, when properly rolled, has no fold-lines or wrinkles and is thus protected during shipment.
Conventionally, sheet stock is manually rolled into a cylindrical form and then inserted into a shipping container. As this is a manual process, it is time consuming and inconsistent. This results in increased labor costs for packing and increased customer dissatisfaction when the rolled appearance of the sheet stock varies between shipments because of human variability during the rolling process. In addition, manual rolling can damage the sheet stock via bending and/or via the transfer of oils and other debris from the hands if the individual does not exercise due care while rolling the sheet stock.